


(Float On, Anyway, Well)

by sunsetmog



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Comeshot, D/s, Good Boy, Kinks, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This okay?" Brendon asked, a moment later, breaking off from kissing Spencer to slide his hands down Spencer's chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Float On, Anyway, Well)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: GUYS. I don't even know. *hands* I was off work sick, and I was bored, and then, I don't know, my brain short-circuited and I thought rather than spend a second day taking 98 photographs of my bedroom, I'd spend the next two days refusing to get out of my pyjamas and writing fic about Brendon and Spencer having sex instead.
> 
> Huge thanks should go to th_esaurus (who sent me a beta file back entitled "abandom all hope"), daydreambeleevr and algernon_mouse for betaing this at pretty short notice. YOU GUYS. &you
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://sunsetmog-fics.livejournal.com/31127.html) on 21st August 2008.

(i)

"Hey," Brendon said, nudging at Spencer's knee. "Move over."

Spencer shifted unwillingly, sitting up. He was sprawled on Brendon's couch, feet hanging over the end. "You'd better have a good reason for making me move," he said, rubbing lazily at his neck. He was tired; it had been a long few weeks recording up in Maryland and just being back in Las Vegas with nothing to do felt weird. He stretched his legs out, rolling his shoulders.

"I do," Brendon said, and rather than sitting down next to Spencer on the couch, he knelt on the couch, one knee on either side of Spencer's thighs and then touched at Spencer's jaw with the tips of his fingers.

"What-" Spencer started, but Brendon just grinned.

"Shut up," Brendon said, and pressed his mouth to Spencer's.

It was a lazy kiss, just Brendon's mouth touching at his, and Spencer was glad of the contact. He'd felt kind of disassociated from everyone since he'd gotten back home and just the touch of Brendon's mouth to his went some way to making him feel better.

They'd been living on top of each other for going on two months, and coming back to his parent's house had been tougher than he'd imagined. Brendon's fingers in his hair felt like he was reconnecting, even though this was something they hadn't done before.

But then Brendon nipped at Spencer's bottom lip, tongue sliding into his mouth and he couldn't help but respond.

The kiss was heated but slow, Brendon lazily pressing himself up against Spencer's chest. Spencer's hands found their way down into the nape of Brendon's back and Brendon's fingers carded through Spencer's hair.

Spencer felt the jut of Brendon's erection against his stomach, the gentle rock of Brendon's hips, the echo of Brendon's groan against his tongue as Spencer's hands slid down, cupping Brendon's ass.

Brendon was pushing Spencer back against the couch cushions, fingers tangled in his hair. Spencer's erection nudged at Brendon's thigh. This - it hadn't been planned, or expected.

"This okay?" Brendon asked, a moment later, breaking off from kissing Spencer to slide his hands down Spencer's chest.

"Yeah," Spencer said, without really having to think too much about it. "Yeah." He pushed his hips up and off the couch, seeking friction. He grabbed Brendon's ass, tugging him closer. His mouth sought Brendon's, nudging Brendon's chin up, catching his mouth with his. Brendon kissed him back, cupping Spencer's chin, fingers splayed across Spencer's neck.

"Can I?" Brendon touched at the collar of Spencer's t-shirt.

Spencer looked up at him, at Brendon's dark eyes and red-wet mouth, his mussed hair; his erection, pressing up against Spencer's belly. Spencer's mouth went dry and he nodded, already reaching for Brendon's t-shirt, his hands seeking warm skin.

Brendon's head tipped back, just enough for the pale outline of his throat to become really fucking obvious. Spencer wanted to bite at it, to lick at the curve of his neck, thumb in the hollow of his collarbone.

"Brendon," Spencer said, and maybe his voice sounded deeper than he'd expected. He tugged at Brendon's shirt, pulling it up and over Brendon's stomach. Brendon put his arms in the air and Spencer pushed the shirt up, hand flat against Brendon's ribs. Brendon's nipples were hard, a smattering of dark hairs rough beneath his thumb as he touched them.

Brendon tugged the t-shirt up and over his head and groaned as Spencer grazed his fingers over Brendon's chest, his hand sliding up till his thumb touched at the hollow of his collarbone.

"Brendon," Spencer repeated. He met Brendon's gaze for a long moment.

"Shit," Spencer muttered to himself. He couldn't help it, Brendon's _neck_. He leaned in, touching at the pale expanse of skin with his mouth, swallowing hard as Brendon's head fell back and he groaned.

He kissed the underside of Brendon's jaw, the faint beginnings of stubble rough against his tongue. He could feel Brendon's breath quickening, the way his skin was hot to the touch beneath his fingers. Spencer's hand grazed at Brendon's side, thumb pressing against his hipbone, Brendon's hips arching upwards at the touch. Spencer mouthed at the hollow of his neck, pressing lazy, open mouthed kisses along his jaw.

"Spencer," Brendon said, tugging at Spencer's t-shirt. "I want to _see_."

Spencer pulled off his t-shirt, dropping it over the end of the couch. His jeans felt tight over his erection and his hips arched up as Brendon ran his hands over Spencer's chest, over his shoulders, down to the dark trail of hair beneath his belly button. Spencer groaned and pressed his chest to Brendon's, pulling at Brendon's hair and tugging him down for a kiss.

Brendon kissed open-mouthed and noisily, a litany of words lost against Spencer's mouth, his palm warm and hot against Spencer's neck. Spencer arched upwards, eager for more contact, for more heat, to be _closer_.

"Bed," Brendon managed, pulling away from Spencer's kiss. Spencer kissed at Brendon's jaw as he tried to stand up, Brendon's legs encircling Spencer's waist.

Spencer ended up almost carrying Brendon across the room to the bedroom, Brendon stumbling backwards with one leg still hooked around Spencer's thigh. He kicked open the door as Brendon kissed him, thumbs brushing his cheeks, fingers tangled in his hair. Spencer groaned against his mouth as he bumped into the bed, knees knocking against the mattress. Brendon sat back on his elbows, jeans low on his hips, erection all too obvious against the straining fabric. "Shit," Spencer managed, and his cock pushed up against his fly. "Brendon-"

"You're so fucking hot," Brendon interrupted. "Just look at you." He sat up, knees on either side of Spencer's, his line of sight level with Spencer's belly button. He reached for Spencer's fly, popping open the first button; his palm cupped Spencer's erection and Spencer hissed in a breath, steadying himself on Brendon's shoulder.

"Look at you, Spence." Brendon's voice was low, and he leaned in, pressing his mouth to the warm heat of Spencer's erection, through the denim.

"Jesus," Spencer swore, pushing up against Brendon's mouth. His fingers tangled in Brendon's hair as Brendon mouthed at his cock, the heat rushing through him. His skin felt like it was on fire and his hips rocked up to meet Brendon's mouth.

"I think," Brendon told him, a moment later, pulling back and tugging at Spencer's button fly, "you should totally be naked now."

"Yeah," Spencer agreed, meaning _you too_.

"I want to see your cock," Brendon said, pushing Spencer's jeans down over his hips and down to his thighs. His boxers clung to his dick, a damp circle near the tip where pre-come had leaked across the cotton.

"Yours too," Spencer managed, kicking down his jeans the rest of the way and pulling off his socks. "I mean, I want to see you. Hard."

Brendon stilled for a moment, gaze locked on Spencer's. His eyes were black, the pupils wide.

Spencer swallowed and took off his boxers. His cock bounced and he fisted it, gently, his fingers closing round the shaft, his thumb rubbing across the tip.

"Hey," Brendon said, tugging at Spencer's wrist. "None of that. Not yet."

"You're not naked," Spencer said, stupidly. His body was running too hot; his skin prickled under Brendon's touch.

Brendon grinned—just for a moment he was the Brendon Spencer knew so well, the one of center stage and of first thing in the morning, eating cereal and spilling milk across the counter tops. He leaned back across the bed and unzipped his fly, his hips arching up off the mattress as he shucked his jeans down over his cock and down past his knees. He pulled off his underwear without preamble and kicked it off the edge of the bed, sitting up on his elbows.

His cock was hard and short and broad, curving ever-so-gently to the left. "Wow," Spencer managed, his voice thick and heavy.

"I want to fucking kiss you," Brendon told him, reaching for Spencer's hand. He tangled his fingers with Spencer's, tugging him down onto the bed, knees either side of Brendon's.

Spencer fell with an oomph, his cock bumping against Brendon's thigh, and he felt the jut of Brendon's erection against his stomach. But then Brendon was reaching for him, pulling Spencer closer so that Brendon could lean up and kiss him, tongue sliding along Spencer's bottom lip.

They kissed, open-mouthed and heavy, Spencer rubbing himself off against Brendon's thigh. They were lazy, wet kisses, running hot in an undercurrent somewhere underneath. Brendon's cock striped damply across Spencer's stomach. Spencer pulled away. "I want to fuck you," he said, all of a sudden, "Can I? Can I fuck you?"

"Fuck, yes," Brendon managed, and he leaned past Spencer to the nightstand, pulling open the drawer. "Help yourself," he said, and Spencer couldn't be bothered to choose, he pulled out a condom and a half-used tube of glide. "I like to jerk off wet," Brendon explained, when Spencer raised an eyebrow at the selection of lube.

Spencer couldn't help the shiver of anticipation that ran across his shoulders, the tilt of his hips at the thought of Brendon jerking off.

"You like that, do you?" Brendon said, in a low voice. He curled his hand loosely around the base of his cock, not touching himself, just- waiting.

Spencer nodded, unable to help himself.

"I'm going to do it when you fuck me," Brendon went on. His eyes shifted darker still. "I'm going to jerk myself off when you've got your cock in my ass."

Spencer pulled at the cap with shaking hands, squeezing lube onto his fingers. It was cool and wet and he squeezed out more than he needed.

"I like it wet," Brendon told him again, as Spencer liberally coated his fingers.

"Move up," Spencer said, in a low voice. "And pass me one of those pillows."

Brendon grinned, and pushed his hips off the bed so that Spencer could slide a pillow under his ass. "All the better to see me with," he said.

Spencer rolled his eyes and crawled between Brendon's legs. He curled his fingers and pressed one ever-so briefly to Brendon's hole.

He couldn't miss Brendon's shaky intake of breath.

"Like that, do you?" Spencer said, and he'd meant it to be a joke, an echo of Brendon earlier, but it came out lower and darker and hotter than he'd imagined. And Brendon wasn't laughing anymore, not now that Spencer was curling his middle finger into Brendon's ass. Brendon's pupils were blown shock-black, his breath coming thick and fast.

"Shit, yeah," Brendon managed, pushing down onto Spencer's finger. It was hot and dark and _tight_ and he'd hardly moved at all, hardly had a chance to fuck Brendon with his finger when Brendon said breathlessly, "Another one, Spence. Two fingers. Fuck me with two-" and Spencer slid his finger out, adding a second finger and twisting them back into Brendon's ass.

Brendon closed his fist around his cock but Spencer batted his hand away. "Not yet," he said, cocking his fingers just so; Brendon's hips bucked. "You can jerk off when I've got my dick in your ass and not before."

Brendon's breath caught.

Spencer was on his knees in between Brendon's thighs and he was struggling for breath. He watched as his fingers disappeared into Brendon's body, felt Brendon's muscles tighten around him as he moved. Brendon's cock was red and hard and so, so close. Spencer could smell the heat coming off him in waves.

"Fuck me," Brendon gasped, reaching for Spencer.

Spencer shook his head. "I am," he said, sliding his fingers in and out of Brendon quicker, twisting them so that Brendon gasped for breath. Brendon pushed himself further down onto Spencer's fingers, his hands fisting at the sheets. Sweat beaded in the curve of his stomach.

"No," Brendon managed. Sweat gleamed across his forehead. "Your cock. I want it. Please," he begged. "Please, Spencer. Fuck me."

Spencer slid his fingers out of Brendon's ass and he tried to tear open the condom wrapper, but his fingers were too slippery.

"Let me," Brendon said, sitting up and taking it from Spencer. Spencer couldn't resist and he leaned in, pressing his mouth to Brendon's, kissing him hard.

"You are so fucking hot," he said, as Brendon tore open the condom wrapper.

Brendon nipped at Spencer's lip. "No," he said, as Spencer reached out for the condom. "Really, let me." He rolled the condom down over Spencer's erection, curling his fingers round the base and squeezing gently.

Spencer—mouth dry and cock aching—arched up into his touch. Brendon squeezed out lube onto his palm, sliding it down over Spencer's erection. Spencer couldn't help it, he groaned out loud.

"Look at you," Brendon said, after a moment. He kept his hand curled around Spencer's erection, catching Spencer's gaze. His eyes were black, the pupils shot wide open. His other hand tangled in Spencer's hair, pulling him down for a short, hard kiss. He pulled away: "Now are you going to fuck me, or what?"

Spencer bit back a laugh because it was Brendon— _Brendon_ —but when he looked down and saw Brendon laid there with his legs spread open, waiting for him, suddenly it wasn't funny anymore. "So fucking hot, Brendon," Spencer said, nudging closer so he could touch the tip of his cock to Brendon' s hole.

Brendon groaned. "Do it," he begged. "Please."

And Spencer pushed in.

It was hot and it was tight and it was _Brendon_. Brendon, whose fingers were clutching at Spencer's wrists, Brendon who was breathing hot and fast and heavy beneath him.

"Okay?" Spencer asked.

"Just- fucking _move_ ," Brendon managed, his jaw tight.

Spencer fucked him, sliding in and out, unable to look away from where his cock was disappearing inside Brendon's ass.

"Harder," Brendon gasped. "Fuck me harder-"

Spencer shifted, stilling. "Put your legs over my shoulders," he said, helping Brendon to shift positions. The angle changed too, tighter and hotter and the next time he moved, he hit Brendon's prostate and Brendon's hips bucked.

"Fucking _hell_ ," Brendon ground out, sweat pearling on his temple. He reached for his cock, hand closing around the shaft.

"Yeah," Spencer managed, "I wanna see you, go on."

There was an uneasy, stilted rhythm to their movements, Brendon fisting his cock and Spencer fucking him, their muscles crying out as they moved. Brendon's thighs were shaking, and Spencer curled his hand around one, touching at Brendon's knee.

"Hey," Spencer said, thumb pressing against Brendon's hot, damp skin, his movements slowing. "Hey, Brendon. Look at me."

Brendon had his eyes screwed shut but he opened them when Spencer asked, meeting Spencer's gaze. His grip on his cock loosened and Spencer slowed his rhythm down even more.

"You with me?" Spencer asked, and Brendon took a moment before he nodded, biting his lip. Brendon squeezed some lube into his palm.

This time Brendon kept his eyes open as Spencer pushed into him, shifting ever so slightly so that his muscles didn't burn with every thrust. It felt easier, hotter, tighter, and Brendon gasped, squeezing his cock. Lube ran down his fingers.

"Like that," he said, voice catching and Spencer laughed, his fingers splaying across Brendon's thigh.

"So hot, Brendon," he said, and Brendon grinned, head thrown back against the pillow.

"Crap, Spence," he managed, clutching at Spencer's wrist, "for fuck's sake keep doing that."

Spencer did, and Brendon fisted his cock, his breath hitching fast and loud.

"I'm close," Spencer gasped out, their rhythm stuttering. His muscles ached but fucking Brendon felt like nothing on earth, hot and tight and slippery; heat and tension pooled in his belly and he could feel himself balancing on the edge. "Brendon, fuck, Brendon, shit, I'm gonna come-"

"Yeah," Brendon echoed, "come on, Spence, fuck, come in me, please-"

And Spencer broke apart, coming in wave after wave, aftershocks shuddering through him as he fell back on his heels, head thrown back, sweat glistening across his skin.

"Fuck," Brendon gasped, biting down on his lip.

"Come for me, come on, Brendon," Spencer managed, fingers pressing into Brendon's thighs. "Just like that, come on."

And Brendon came with Spencer's name on his lips, head thrown back on the pillow as Spencer's hand closed around his, fingers intertwining.

 

"Are we talking about what that was?" Spencer asked later, after he'd disentangled himself from Brendon's legs and thrown the tied-up condom in the general direction of the trash can. He crawled up the bed, propping himself up on one elbow beside Brendon, lazily trying to stay awake.

Brendon shrugged sleepily and rolled over so he was facing Spencer. He nudged at Spencer's thighs with his knee. "Does it have to be anything?"

Which was kind of a douchebag thing to say, and Spencer rolled his eyes even as Brendon tangled his legs with Spencer's. "Seriously."

"No, I meant-" Brendon stopped, and reached out so he could touch at Spencer's face. "I wanted to, okay? You looked kind of sexy, laid out there on my couch, and I wanted to kiss you, so I did. That's what it meant."

Spencer rubbed his thumb over Brendon's stomach. "Okay," he said, quietly. He didn't meet Brendon's gaze.

Brendon stared at him. "You're pissed," he said.

"I'm not," Spencer told him. "I just-" he stopped, and leaned over so he could press a kiss to Brendon's ribcage, lick at the sheen of sweat over Brendon's skin. He shifted back, touching his nose to Brendon's shoulder and refusing to look at Brendon. "You're fucking hot, okay? I could do that again sometime, you know."

Brendon laughed, rolling closer. "You dick," he said, and he touched at Spencer's cheek, pressing a kiss to Spencer's mouth. "We're doing that again. We're going to have sex as many times as you'll let me near you, Spencer Smith."

Spencer stared at him for a moment, and then he laughed and hooked his chin over Brendon's shoulder, leaning in for a kiss. "Okay," he said. "You're keeping me awake. Shut up and let me sleep."

Brendon grinned.

 

(ii)

"Break for lunch, everybody. Twenty minutes."

"Thank fuck," Ryan said, and rushed off to the bathroom.

"Food," Brent grinned, lazily scratching at his belly and wandering off in search of food without a backward glance.

Spencer rolled his shoulders, and didn't meet Brendon's gaze. Instead, he fiddled with his shoelace and went to look out the window. Behind him, he heard Brendon start to chat to some of the lighting assistants.

They were doing a photo shoot in the back of an old warehouse somewhere in downtown Los Angeles; the photographer had gotten hold of an old beat-up car and was taking photos of all four of them in the backseat. After lunch they were moving outside, into the yard.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and scrolled through until he found Brendon's number. He pressed call; across the other side of the room, he heard the tinny sound of Brendon's ringtone.

Brendon looked confused, searching the room for Spencer and meeting his eyes over the top of the old car. He answered, anyway.

"Why are you calling me, doofus, I can see-"

"So," Spencer interrupted. He'd been thinking about this all morning. "I've been thinking about you, laid out on the backseat."

Across the room, Brendon stilled. Spencer heard him catch his breath. He didn't duck away from Spencer's gaze. "Yeah?" he said, softly.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "You'd be naked," he went on, "and I'd be kneeling between your legs." The seat was cracked black leather, aged but soft, soft to the touch. Spencer had found himself smoothing his fingers over it in between shots, imagining the juxtaposition of Brendon's pale skin and the dark leather.

Brendon's breath hitched, and Spencer watched as he turned around, back to Spencer, edging into the corner of the studio, away from the lighting assistants who were finishing up. Spencer leaned back against the wall, knee up. He touched at the dusty windowpane. His erection rubbed against his fly, a satisfying tightness.

"Shit, Spence," Brendon said, voice low. "What-"

"And you'd want it," Spencer interrupted him, "You'd want it so much. You'd be begging for it."

"Spence-"

"I'd start slow. Real slow. Just one finger to start."

Spencer heard Brendon gulp and he watched as across the room, Brendon leaned his forehead against the wall.

"Then another, just up to the knuckle. They'd just slide in." Spencer's voice was low, a quiet, dark rumble in the noisy photographer's studio. People were everywhere, but they were busy and no one was looking at either of them. "You want that?"

"Yes," Brendon told him, his voice muffled against his sleeve, forehead against his arm. "So much."

"You'd be so fucking hard," Spencer went on.

"Yeah," Brendon said, and Spencer saw the rock of Brendon's hips across the room, an involuntary movement, a groan down the phone line. "Spencer," Brendon swallowed. "Shit."

"You hard now?" Spencer asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

"Spence-"

"Brendon." Spencer's voice caught and it was the first sign that he was just as out of control as Brendon was, across the other side of the room.

Brendon turned around and his gaze met Spencer's. "Yes," he said. "So fucking hard."

Spencer squared his shoulders. His erection pushed against his fly, a dirty, filthy pleasure deep down in his belly. "Me too," he said, and Brendon groaned.

"I want to see you," Spencer went on, one eye on the photographer's assistants setting up for the next part of the shoot, pulling open the big warehouse doors. He saw Ryan wander past, joining Brent by the food. "I want to see you spread open for me. I'd finger you till you were begging for more, till you were pushing down on my fingers, till you can't think straight." He couldn't help but imagine it, Brendon laid out for him, begging for more. He bit down on his lip.

"Yeah," Brendon managed. "Then what."

"Then I'm going to kiss you," Spencer said, and that wasn't what he meant to say, it really wasn't. "I'm gonna kiss you and you're going to be begging for more against my mouth and I'm going to fuck you, just slide on in, so much lube, god, so wet, just like you like it, just like that."

Brendon's breath was coming thick and fast down the phone line. "So fucking hard," he groaned. "Shit, Spencer. Bathroom. Now."

Spencer agreed. "Yeah," he said, and he pushed himself off the wall, down the corridor, towards the bathroom. His fingers itched for Brendon's skin beneath his palms.

Brendon caught up with him, pushing him into the bathroom. They barely had time to get the lock clicked behind them before Brendon had his hands in Spencer's hair, had his mouth on Spencer's.

Brendon pushed him up against the wall, kicking the trash can out of the way. "Shit, Spence," Brendon managed, but then they were both tugging at their pants, pulling at their flies, their fingers tangling together. Spencer could barely think straight, just kissing Brendon desperately, clawing for breath as he tried to get a hand around their cocks, dry and hot and his grip wasn't wide enough. Brendon's hand closed around his, fisting their cocks and it was over so quickly that Spencer barely had time to groan Brendon's name out against his mouth as Brendon came. He had Brendon's come, hot and wet, all across his palm and his cock and he was so close, so close.

He mouthed _fuck_ in a wet breath against Brendon's cheek and came.

Brendon buried his face in Spencer's neck. Spencer wasn't sure who was holding them up—he thought his knees might have given out, but he wasn't sure. Spencer wiped his hands on a pile of paper towels and tangled his fingers in Brendon's hair, pressing his mouth to Brendon's.

Brendon kissed back, open-mouthed and lazy.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble," Brendon said, a minute or so later. He unpeeled himself, grimacing at their flushed faces, their wrinkled clothes. Spencer pulled up his sleeves and washed his hands. He tried to smooth his hair down. His cheeks were still flushed pink.

Brendon hooked his chin over Spencer's shoulder, peering at them both in the mirror. "So, you going to do what you promised?" he asked, meeting Spencer's gaze in the mirror.

Spencer's eyes darkened. Brendon spread out, Spencer fucking him—his mouth was suddenly dry. "I don't remember promising anything," he said, fighting a grin.

"Jerk," Brendon said, but there was something dark in his eyes too, something heavy Spencer barely recognized. Heat pooled in his belly. Brendon curled his hands around Spencer's chest, reaching down so he could wash his hands. His fly was still undone, Spencer felt him push up against his back. "But, you will, won't you?"

"What?" Spencer asked.

Brendon bit down at Spencer's shoulder, through his shirt. "Fuck me until I can't see straight."

Spencer's skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. "You asking or telling?" he managed.

Brendon mouthed at his shirt. Spencer thought it was lucky that the shirt was black, the damp patch would only show up as a slightly darker circle. "Telling," he said, and Spencer swallowed.

"Yeah," he said. "Okay."

Brendon grinned, taking Spencer's hand and turning him around so he had his back up against the sink. "Here," Brendon said. "Let me." And Brendon wiped down Spencer's cock with a tissue, pulling up his boxer shorts over his damp cock and doing up Spencer's fly. "There," he said, patting Spencer's cock. "All done."

Spencer's breath hitched. He watched as Brendon did the same to himself, pulling up his underwear and doing up his fly. Brendon caught him staring and Spencer flushed; Brendon leaned in and licked at the corner of Spencer's mouth.

"And after that," Brendon murmured, "after you've fucked me, after that, I want you up on your knees, ass in the air, Spencer Smith. I'm going to fuck you."

Spencer struggled for breath. Down the corridor, the sound of a bell ringing signaled the end of the break. Brendon kissed him.

"Come on," he said. "We don't want to be late."

 

(iii)

Spencer finished up in the shower and leaned out of the tub, reaching for the towel he'd left over the rail. He blinked away the water from his eyes, wiping at his face with his hand. He could have sworn he'd left his towel there.

"Looking for something?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah, dickface. My towel."

Brendon shrugged. "I must have used the last one."

They were in a hotel and Spencer had just picked a fresh one off the shelf before getting in the shower, but. Brendon was grinning, leaning up against the wall in the bathroom, completely naked. He was hard, erection bobbing up and down, pre-come pearled across the tip. Spencer's mouth felt suddenly dry.

"You going to get out of the tub anytime soon?" Brendon asked.

"I'm all wet," Spencer said, stupidly. He was suddenly achingly hard.

Brendon rolled his shoulders. He fisted at his cock, lazily, thumb running across the head. "See something you like?"

Spencer swallowed hard. "Yeah," he said. He was following the slow, rhythmic thrust of Brendon's hips into his fist.

Brendon grinned, all of a sudden familiar. "Come on then."

Spencer climbed out of the tub, dripping all over the mat. "Where do you want me?" he asked, smoothing his hair back, out of his face. He'd washed his hair and the water ran down his forehead and his neck.

"Facing the wall," Brendon told him, following Spencer across the room. "Hands on the tiles."

The wall was damp with condensation, Spencer's finger's slid across the tiles.

"Legs apart," Brendon went on. He was a hair-breadth away from Spencer's back, his voice low and mouth achingly close to Spencer's ear.

Spencer obediently shifted his legs apart.

"Good," Brendon said, and he ran his hands down Spencer's sides, thumbs echoing a pathway against the curve of Spencer's spine.

Spencer tried to remember how to breathe.

But then Brendon's hands went lower, fingers trailing down Spencer's thighs and Brendon dropped carefully to his knees.

"Jesus, fuck," Spencer managed, when he realized what Brendon was about to do.

Brendon parted Spencer's cheeks with his thumb. Breathed softly against the skin.

Spencer's hips bucked. "Shit, Brendon-" he gasped.

Brendon touched at the back of Spencer's knee with his other hand. Spencer was ticklish and he arched away from the touch, his stomach pressing against the tiles. His cock bounced.

"Brendon," Spencer said again.

"Spencer," Brendon said, softly, and then he tongued gently at Spencer's hole.

Spencer _keened_ and Brendon laughed.

Spencer's skin was goose-bumped, even in the hot-wet of the bathroom and his breath was coming thick and fast. And he knew Brendon had barely even started.

Brendon licked at him, tongue swirling around Spencer's entrance, thumbs pressing into the sensitive skin of Spencer's ass. He licked into him, tongue darting inside and Spencer wasn't sure what the hell was coming out of his mouth but whatever it was, it was barely English, a litany of _fuck_ and groans and nonsense, his ass pushing back against Brendon's tongue.

Spencer didn't know how long Brendon kept at it, on his knees behind Spencer, but it felt like forever and no time at all. Spencer's legs shook with the intensity, his hands sliding against the tiles.

Then Brendon pulled away and Spencer couldn't help it, he groaned out Brendon's name and Brendon shuddered a breath behind him.

"Spencer, shit. So fucking hot," Brendon managed, and Spencer pushed his ass back, involuntarily. Brendon slid a finger inside Spencer and Spencer's back arched.

Brendon's tongue was back then, licking around his finger, curling around the knuckle and it was so wet and so dirty and so fucking indecent that Spencer couldn't help but shiver, pushing down on Brendon's finger, his tongue, his mouth. His muscles ached with the pressure.

"Brendon," Spencer gasped brokenly, and he couldn't help it, he slid a hand down between him and the wall, wrapping his fist around his cock. He shivered into the touch, into Brendon's lapping tongue, his curling fingers. He jerked himself brokenly, no rhythm other than Brendon's tongue, a slow beat Spencer could barely follow. Heat twisted inside of him, Brendon's mouth on his ass. "Fuck, _fuck_ -"

And Spencer shattered apart. He came over his hand, his belly, against the wall. He had no idea what he was saying as he slid to his knees, sinking down onto the mat. He buried his face into Brendon's neck, skin burning hot, clawing for breath.

When Spencer opened his eyes, Brendon was jerking himself off, mouth against Spencer's temple, legs tangled up with Spencer's. His cock—red and hard and wet—slid across Spencer's thigh as Brendon fisted himself.

"Fuck," Spencer managed, and Brendon groaned.

"Spencer, _Spencer_ , fuck-" Brendon's fist was a blur.

"God-" Spencer's skin was on fire.

Brendon came all over Spencer's thigh, his cock, the floor. He closed his eyes, burning-hot forehead pressed against Spencer's.

Spencer nosed at Brendon's jaw. "Bed," he said, after he felt like he could manage words again.

"Yeah," Brendon mumbled, sleepily.

"Come on," Spencer said again.

"Don't want to," Brendon told him, words half-lost in Spencer's damp hair. "Never moving again."

Spencer smirked. "Bed," he said, softly, in Brendon's ear. "Bed, and pillows. Soft, soft sheets."

Brendon groaned and Spencer grinned wider.

"Soft, fresh, clean sheets."

Brendon looped his arms around Spencer's neck. "Can't walk."

Spencer rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Brendon to his feet. Brendon grumbled into Spencer's skin as he stumbled into the bedroom after him, one arm around Spencer's waist.

In the bedroom, Spencer pulled down the covers and let Brendon climb in first. Brendon pressed himself to Spencer's side, pulling the covers up and over their chests.

Spencer fell asleep between one breath and the next.

 

(iv)

"Electricity's out," Spencer said, coming into the room carefully.

"Just us, or the whole street?" Brendon asked, shuffling under the sheets.

Spencer cautiously kicked his way through Brendon's discarded clothes till he got to the window, and peered out. "Looks like everyone."

"Oh no," Brendon said, mock-seriously. "What will we think of to do while we wait for the lights to come back on?"

Spencer shrugged, and then remembered that Brendon couldn't see him. "Catch up on some sleep?"

"Not quite what I was thinking," Brendon said, and his voice dropped, dark and fluid.

"Oh yeah?" Spencer scratched at his belly. He peeled off his t-shirt, shucking his way out of his sweat pants; soft, gray, well-worn fabric pooling around his ankles.

"Whatcha doing?" Brendon asked.

"Getting naked," Spencer told him. "You should take your clothes off."

"Come over here and do it for me."

Spencer grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I've got a hard-on with your name on it."

"Too bad it's too dark to see that."

"Sex, Spencer Smith. Come over here and get some."

Spencer laughed, and stumbled across Brendon's disaster of a bedroom till his knees bumped against the bed. He crawled up the bed until his hand touched Brendon's leg through the sheets.

"You're going to have to feel your way," Brendon told him, softly, as Spencer's hand curled around Brendon's knee.

"Oh yeah?" Spencer said, tugging the sheets down and running his hand across Brendon's stomach.

"Yeah," Brendon said, and Spencer heard him hiss out a breath as his palm grazed Brendon's cock.

Spencer knelt over him, running his hands up Brendon's sides, tugging at his t-shirt and pulling it up and over Brendon's head. He ran his palms down Brendon's chest, feeling his way up again, past his belly button, his nipples, the dip of his sternum, the hollow of his collarbone. His thumb grazed Brendon's neck. He touched at Brendon's shoulders, mapping out a pathway in the dark.

It was strange, not being able to see anything other than the movement of shadows. Brendon was quiet and still, his breathing soft and low. Spencer touched at his face, running his fingers over Brendon's forehead and into his hair. Brendon didn't move, pliant and still beneath him.

Spencer's thumb grazed Brendon's mouth and Brendon licked at it. Spencer's breath caught.

"Brendon," Spencer groaned, and ran his fingers across Brendon's lip.

"I think you should kiss me," Brendon said, softly, and Spencer was pleased to hear the barely concealed heat behind his words.

"Yeah," Spencer said. Brendon reached up for him, hands seeking out his hips, thumbs pressing into the skin.

"Come on," Brendon said.

Spencer cupped Brendon's face in his hands and leaned down till his mouth was a hair's breadth away from Brendon's, till he could feel the heat of Brendon's breath against his skin.

"You're amazing," he whispered. "Do you even know that?"

Brendon stilled, and then pushed upwards, meeting him in a kiss, licking at Spencer's mouth.

Spencer smiled into the kiss, carding his fingers through Brendon's hair, nipping at Brendon's bottom lip with his tongue. If the lights had been on, he knew that Brendon's mouth would be red, his cheeks flushed, his eyes dark.

Spencer wasn't sure who flipped who, but he found himself on his back, Brendon lying on top of him, in between Spencer's thighs. The weight of Brendon's chest against his was warm and satisfying. Spencer ran his hands up Brendon's sides as they kissed, Brendon laughing against his mouth.

"Too many clothes," Spencer pointed out, once they'd stopped for breath. Brendon was still wearing his pajama pants, the cotton rough beneath his fingertips.

"Yeah," Brendon laughed. He shucked back onto his knees, pushing down his pants. It was weird, Spencer thought, to be able to hear but not be able to see what Brendon was doing. He reached for Brendon, fingertips grazing skin but Brendon just laughed again and ducked away from his touch.

"No fair," Spencer said, pouting. "Come here."

Brendon didn't say anything, just moved further down the bed. Spencer reached for his cock but Brendon batted him away. "Don't touch."

"Seriously, Brendon, what are you doing-"

Brendon kissed the inside of his ankle. "Shush," he said, fingertips tracing his calf.

Spencer gasped; he really was ticklish and Brendon's touch, feather-light, had him arching up away from the bed.

"Yeah," Brendon said, his mouth somewhere in the curve of Spencer's knee.

Spencer ground his heel into the bed, his toes curling. "Like that?" Brendon asked, the words fuzzy against Spencer's skin. He licked at Spencer's bent knee, stroking his palm up Spencer's thigh.

Spencer swallowed a groan. Brendon was biting at his thigh, fingertips ghosting over the skin by his mouth. The room suddenly seemed sauna-hot and sweat beaded across his forehead as Brendon touched at his thigh. His hands fisted in the sheets. "Yeah," he said, hoarsely. "More, Brendon, please."

Brendon mouthed at the pale, sensitive skin on the inside of Spencer's thigh. His thumb traced the crease at Spencer's hip, stroking his palm down his thigh. Spencer's hips arched off the bed, his cock aching. Brendon made no move to touch him though, just kept his thumb at Spencer's hip, slowly kissing his way up Spencer's thigh.

"Brendon-" Spencer swallowed. His hips pushed upwards; Brendon's other hand pressed Spencer down into the mattress. Spencer whimpered.

"Shush," Brendon murmured again, nipping at the oh-so sensitive skin near to the crease.

Spencer's hips bucked. "Please," he gasped.

"Am I going to have to tell you again to be quiet and not to touch?" Brendon asked. "Because-" he trailed off. He stopped touching Spencer, lifting his hands and his mouth away from Spencer's skin. Spencer keened, his hips pushing upwards. "-Or are you going to be good?"

"Just, please, don't stop," Spencer told him, desperately, hips pressing up, "I'll be good."

"Good boy." Brendon's fingertips stroked at Spencer's hip. "Be quiet now."

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut as Brendon bit at his hip, mouthing the same patch of skin, licking it and nipping at it with his teeth. Spencer's mouth was dry and he wanted to tell Brendon not to stop, to keep going. His toes curled and he banged his heel against the mattress. He bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering.

"Such a good boy," Brendon told him, mouth at Spencer's hip. "So good, so quiet."

Spencer's hips bucked, entirely outside of his control. He fisted at the sheets again.

Brendon licked at his stomach, kissing the soft flesh, moving downwards.

Spencer's breathing was the loudest thing in the room, fast and dark and heavy. The sheets rustled as Brendon shifted.

"Good boy," Brendon said again.

Spencer tasted blood as he stopped himself from crying out.

Brendon's breath was hot against his dick, but he didn't stop moving. Spencer swallowed a whimper. "You're being so good," Brendon told him, biting at his thigh again. And then he nosed at Spencer's balls, licking at them, taking each one in his mouth in turn.

Spencer keened, unable to help himself, hips rocking.

Brendon stopped.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Spencer said, desperately, reaching for Brendon, "I'll be good, sorry-"

Brendon crawled up over him, pressing his mouth to Spencer's. He tasted weird but Spencer gasped up into the kiss, straining up away from the pillow. Brendon found Spencer's hand, lacing his fingers with Spencer's and squeezing. "You're amazing," he whispered, not letting go of Spencer's hand, but starting to kiss his way down Spencer's chest. "So good, Spence, so good."

Spencer bit at his lip and squeezed Brendon's hand tighter.

Brendon licked at his balls again, then he shifted so he was nudging at the base of Spencer's erection with his tongue, licking at the shaft.

Spencer gasped back a moan and dug his nails into Brendon's palm.

"Spencer," Brendon said, blowing softly across the head of Spencer's cock, "you're being such a good boy."

Spencer nodded desperately, even though Brendon couldn't see him in the dark. His hips bucked and his cock bumped against Brendon's chin.

"If you keep being good," Brendon went on, pressing his tongue to the underside of Spencer's cock, his other hand closing around the base of Spencer's erection, "afterwards I'm going to fuck your mouth and come down your throat."

 _Shit fuck damn_ , Spencer thought, heels pressing down into the mattress. He squeezed his eyes tight shut, desperately trying not to groan as Brendon slowly took Spencer's cock in his mouth.

Brendon lapped at the tip, tongue swirling across the head. Spencer thought he might actually start to cry if he wasn't allowed to speak soon. His hips pushed up and Brendon took in more of him, his other hand fisting the base of Spencer's cock.

Spencer's skin felt like it might be on fire; sweat gleamed across his chest and his forehead and in the curves of his skin. Brendon's mouth was wet and hot and he pushed up, his cock pressing against Brendon's throat. His head tipped back on the pillow, biting down on his lip, writhing against the sheets as Brendon sucked him off.

Spencer wanted to see, he wanted to watch as his cock slid in and out of Brendon's mouth. He wanted to see Brendon's eyes, Brendon's mouth, Brendon's flushed skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying not to cry out as Brendon bobbed up and down on his cock.

It wasn't going to last long, Spencer couldn't. Heat pooled in his belly and he thumped against the mattress with his and Brendon's tangled fingers. He kept repeating _be good be good be good_ over and over again in his head; he wanted Brendon to fuck his mouth afterwards, he wanted that so much, he wanted to be good for him.

He tried to warn Brendon by squeezing his hand, but he didn't, he couldn't; he gasped, sweat beading on his temples. He thrust up, swallowing a groan as he came, hips shuddering.

Spencer couldn't think.

He gasped for breath, pulling away from Brendon's hand and fisting at the sheets, scrambling for purchase. His skin was on fire, he was shaking.

Brendon crawled up the bed, leaning down and pressing his mouth to Spencer's. He tasted like dick, like come. "You've been so good," he told him, over and over, "my good boy, Spencer, so fucking good."

He kissed at Spencer's cheek, at his nose, at his forehead and his hair and at the corner of his eyes where the tears had gathered. Spencer couldn't stop shaking. Brendon's hands ghosted up and down Spencer's arms and Spencer shuddered; his skin was so sensitive it hurt.

Brendon kissed at his cheeks, his mouth, his ear. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now," he said, and Spencer nodded, nodded against his mouth. _Yes._ "I'm so pleased with you," Brendon murmured, kissing Spencer's mouth.

Spencer arched up against him, unable to say _thank you_ any other way.

They shifted, Spencer sitting up and Brendon piling up the pillows behind Spencer's back. He had one knee either side of Spencer's chest. Spencer ran his palms up Brendon's thighs, curving around his ass.

He heard Brendon's shaky intake of breath, and then Brendon bent down and kissed him. "So good," he said again. He sat back up and with one hand he touched at Spencer's chin, opening his mouth, and with the other he guided his cock in.

Spencer keened.

Brendon started to move, one hand on the wall to steady himself, the other in Spencer's hair, tangling and pulling him closer. His cock—short and broad and hard, Spencer fucking loved it—was heavy against Spencer's tongue, wet with pre-come. Brendon shuddered above him, sliding his cock out of Spencer's mouth so that Spencer arched after it, pushing it back in so it hit the back of Spencer's throat and Spencer struggled for control.

"You're so good, Spencer," Brendon said, above him, thumb stroking at Spencer's forehead. He was moving slowly, in and out, his cock a heavy and satisfying weight against Spencer's tongue. "I wish I could see you," he went on, and his breath caught and Spencer's rhythm stuttered. "I could hear you," he said, "I could hear you being good but I wanted to see you."

His fingers caught in Spencer's hair, and Spencer groaned along the length of Brendon's cock.

Brendon shuddered above him. "You were being so quiet," Brendon gasped, speeding up a little. "Just these tiny noises," Brendon went on, and Spencer wanted to see Brendon so much it hurt, wanted to see his face. "Tiny sounds," Brendon said again. He was up on his knees, fucking Spencer's mouth, groaning loudly, "God, Spence, you were being such a good boy-"

Spencer whimpered, struggling for breath. His fingers dug into Brendon's ass.

"Such a good boy for me," he said again, thrusting faster, heavier. "I had to imagine what you looked like," he gasped. "Next time, I want to see you being that good."

Spencer shivered.

"Fuck, Spencer," Brendon managed, his voice tight. His breath hitched. "Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Spencer gasped for breath and fought the urge to gag.

"Spencer, Spence-" And Brendon came in Spencer's mouth, hot and heavy.

Spencer tried to swallow it all, but he couldn't. Brendon's cock slid out of his mouth and Spencer drooled come down his chin. He wiped at it with the back of his hand as Brendon leaned against the wall above him. His legs were shaking.

"Come here," Spencer said, touching at Brendon's hips. "Come down here." His mouth felt raw; his voice sounded hoarse and dark.

Brendon collapsed down onto the bed. Spencer pulled him closer, his skin was burning hot. Brendon buried his face in Spencer's shoulder, and Spencer wrapped his arms around him. "Shh," Spencer said, as Brendon started to shake. He held him tighter; pressed a kiss to his temple. His jaw ached. "Brendon."

Brendon pressed closer, murmuring something which sounded like "Spence."

Spencer pulled the sheets up and over them. "That was hot," he said, after a while. He fought sleep, tangling his legs with Brendon's and tugging him closer.

Brendon huffed a laugh against Spencer's arm. "Fuck, yes. Shit, Spence." His fingertips grazed at Spencer's chest. "You were amazing. You have no idea." He stilled for a moment, burrowing closer into Spencer's side. "We, um, we get to do that again, right?"

Spencer kissed Brendon's temple. "Yeah," he said. "Next time with the lights on. I want you to see me."

Brendon licked Spencer's neck. "Good boy," he murmured.

Spencer laughed and pushed Brendon away. "Shut up."

Brendon kissed him, and Spencer slept.

 

(v)

The bus was dark and quiet, aside from the hum of the TV from the front lounge. They were somewhere flat, somewhere towards the edge of Kansas, where they'd played a festival that afternoon. An hour of sun-drenched screaming and sweat pooling in the nape of Spencer's back as he'd drummed.

Brendon had crashed as soon as they'd pulled out of the festival grounds, dropping face-first into his pillow and mumbling something as the others had laughed and pushed past the bunks into the lounge. Ryan had picked out a DVD and they'd been half way through it when Spencer had suddenly wondered what it might be like to come on Brendon's face.

His cock pushed up against the fly of his jeans and all of a sudden it was all he could think of, knees either side of Brendon's chest in the tight confines of the bunk, Brendon just laying there and waiting-

He swallowed a groan and turned it into a yawn. "Gonna, you know, hit the sack," he said, and Ryan nodded.

"Sure," he said. "Need us to turn the volume down?"

Spencer shook his head.

He pulled off his t-shirt as soon as he was out of the lounge, shucking out of his jeans and tossing them into his bunk. He peeled off his socks, throwing them in after his jeans, but he kept a hold of his boxers. Carefully, he pulled back the curtain to Brendon's bunk and crawled in, ignoring Brendon's sleepy _whazzat_ and pulling back the covers. He dropped his boxers down at the end of the bed for later.

"I was sleeping," Brendon told him, rubbing at his eyes. "You woke me up, fucktard."

"I was thinking," Spencer said, carefully. He knelt over Brendon's chest, sitting back so his ass nudged at Brendon's cock. He touched at Brendon's stomach, running his thumb up from his belly button to his jaw. He leaned in, touched his nose to Brendon's. He said quietly, "I was thinking that I want to come on your face."

Brendon stilled. "You, um, what?" he managed. "Am I still asleep?"

Spencer laughed and smoothed Brendon's hair behind his ear. "I want to jerk off," he said. "I want to do it here, right now." He was bent over Brendon's chest; his erection was pushed up against Brendon's belly, the tip nudging damply at his stomach. He leaned closer, nose to Brendon's ear. "I want to come on your face," he said again and he heard Brendon's breath catch. "Is that okay?" he asked. He nosed at Brendon's jaw, kissed the pale skin in the curve of Brendon's neck.

"Yeah," Brendon said. He sounded dazed. He pushed up against Spencer, his hands going straight for Spencer's hips, his ass.

Spencer sat back on his haunches. If he pushed back, he could feel Brendon's erection pressed up against the curve of his ass, only the thin cotton of Brendon's boxers between them. He stroked at Brendon's chest with his palm. "You're going to look fucking dirty," Spencer said, in a low voice.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah," Spencer told him. He curled his fist around his erection, squeezing the base, touching his balls. "Fucking _filthy_ , Brendon."

"Like a," Brendon's fingers pressed into Spencer's hips, "like a slut-"

"Just like a slut," Spencer nodded. He ran his thumb across the tip of his cock, fisting the length. "God, Brendon, your mouth-"

Brendon groaned; his mouth was pink and wet and—"You can fuck my mouth if you want to," he said.

Spencer's hips arched. He bit at his lip, stifling a moan. "Later."

Brendon's head went back on the pillow, offering up his neck. Spencer wanted to bite it. He satisfied himself with running shaking fingers up the hollow of Brendon's collarbone. "Your cock in my mouth," Brendon went on, "heavy and hard. Shit, Spencer-"

"You like that?" Spencer cupped Brendon's cheek in his hand. "Tell me what you like, Brendon. Tell me where you want me to come."

Brendon arched off the bed. "On my face," he said, his voice catching.

"Where," Spencer groaned, fisting himself harder. "Tell me where, Brendon." His thumb touched at Brendon's mouth, at his bottom lip. Brendon's tongue darted out, licking at it. Spencer gasped.

"My face," Brendon said, again.

"Show me," Spencer managed, as Brendon sucked wetly at Spencer's thumb.

Brendon's hand closed around Spencer's. "Here," Brendon said, touching at his cheek, his chin, the pale, warm skin in the hollow of his neck. "My mouth," he said, pressing Spencer's fingers to his lips, licking a stripe across Spencer's palm.

Spencer bit back a groan. "Brendon," he managed.

"Come here," Brendon said, his voice so low it was barely more than a growl. He let go of Spencer's hand and grabbed Spencer's ass, tugging him further up the bunk so that Spencer's knees were up by Brendon's shoulders. Spencer's head hit the ceiling, but he couldn't stop. His erection touched at Brendon's jaw.

Brendon hissed in a breath. "So hot, Spence," he said, and then his fingers nudged at Spencer's ass cheeks. He brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking on the first two fingers. Then—all the time his gaze fixed on Spencer's—he slid his finger into Spencer's hole, ever-so slowly, right up to the knuckle.

Spencer couldn't help it. He let out a low moan, his hips arching up off Brendon's stomach. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his fingers squeezing at his cock, fisting so quickly all he could hear was the damp sound of their rushed breathing and the noisy slide of his palm against his cock.

"Come on," Brendon said, desperately. "Come on my face. Make me look like a slut, Spence." He was fucking Spencer with his finger, sliding in a second one alongside the first, curling them so that Spencer twisted off the sheets, up onto his knees.

"Obscene," Spencer ground out, gasping for breath. "Looking like that, you're fucking _obscene_. Filthy-"

"Come on, Spencer. Come for me." Brendon's hips were bucking. Sweat gleamed across his forehead. "So fucking hot, Spence."

"God," Spencer managed, fisting himself quicker, "So close-"

"Do it," Brendon said, sliding his fingers out of Spencer's ass then in again, right up to the knuckle. "Please, Spencer, I want it," He twisted in the sheets. "I want you to, _so much_ , please, please, Spence, come on my face-"

"Fuck," Spencer gasped, weakly. "Fuck, Fu-" His hips bucked and he came; he came across Brendon's cheeks, his mouth, the curve of his neck, his ear. He jerked himself loosely through the comedown, fingers smearing across Brendon's face.

Brendon's pupils were dark as night and wide. He arched off the bed as Spencer slid off him, falling back against the side of the bunk. "Fuck," Spencer said again, "Brendon."

Brendon slid his hand into his boxers. They were striped damp across the front and Brendon didn't even try and get them down, just tugged the waistband down and curled his hand around his cock. "Spence," he said, raggedly. "Tell me what I look like."

Spencer could barely form words. "Like- like a slut, Brendon." He ran his thumb down Brendon's cheek, fingers touching at his neck, his mouth. "So fucking hot, you have no idea-"

Brendon's hips bucked. "Tell me," he said, hoarsely. "Please."

"Filthy," Spencer said, his mouth dry. He licked at his lips. "Filthy dirty."

"Fuck-" Brendon twisted, pushing his knee in between Spencer's, and Spencer couldn't help it, he couldn't. He pressed his mouth to Brendon's, kissing him hard and dirty and wet. He licked at Brendon's jaw, at his chin, at his mouth. He tasted obscene.

"Come for me," Spencer whispered, breath hot against Brendon's mouth. "God, you look like a slut," he said. " _Mine_." and he had no fucking idea where that came from, but Brendon was breaking apart in front of him, coming so hard that Spencer started to shake.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spence-" Brendon gasped, and Spencer tugged Brendon close so that they were pressed tight together. He wrapped his arms around Brendon and held him through the tiny, juddering aftershocks.

"So beautiful, Brendon," Spencer whispered and this wasn't how it was supposed to have gone. He was shaking. His fingers were in Brendon's hair. Brendon buried his face in Spencer's neck. "So, so hot."

Brendon, if anything, just held on tighter. He pressed himself closer to Spencer and pulled the sheets up over them. He was still.

"Seriously," Spencer said, a minute later, "I can't-" he stopped, swallowing hard. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Brendon pulled away, sitting up. "Say that again," he said, mouth open.

The sheets pooled around his waist. Spencer sat up as much as he could in the cramped space of the bunk, and ran his thumb down Brendon's cheek. He was flushed pink, come drying on his cheek and his chin. His hair was mussed and he was staring at Spencer with a look on his face that Spencer couldn't place.

"I'm in love with you," Spencer said, almost to himself. "I love you."

"Again," Brendon said. He touched at Spencer's face.

"I love you," Spencer said. His hand closed around Brendon's.

Brendon leaned in and pressed his mouth to Spencer's. He kissed him gently, open-mouthed. "Me too," he said, without pulling away. He touched his nose to Spencer's. "I mean, I love you too."

Spencer smiled and pulled Brendon closer, wrapping the sheets around them. Brendon kissed at Spencer's neck.

 

"I think you have come on your face," Brendon said, a while later.

Spencer pointedly ran his thumb down Brendon's cheek. Brendon grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

[end]


End file.
